La vie au travers de l'azur II
by miss-sakurako
Summary: Suite de l'OS du même nom. Fic terminée.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour ceux qui avait jugé le one-shot trop court, vous êtes servit ! Ceci est la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Le jour, je coure. Ne m'arrêtant que rarement. La nuit, je coure encore. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas dormi ? Je l'ignore, mais ton corps commence à fatiguer. Tu m'avais pourtant prévenu que les humains n'étaient pas invulnérables, mais je ne t'ai pas écouté.

Ton corps souffre et je le ressens au plus profond de mon âme. Cela me rappelle tristement les jours de tortures que je t'ai infligées.

_Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?_

« Je l'ai déjà fait Kyuu. » M'as-tu affirmé.

Mais la culpabilité ne cesse de me ronger. Je dois être le plus pitoyable des démons. Le grand Kyuubi rongé par le remord ! Et ce, pour un humain ! Ah…Je m'égare. Qu'importe mon rang, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait tant souffrir.

Je m'arrête et m'allonge dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Le ciel est bleu. Mes tes yeux n'ont rien à envier à celui-ci, d'un bleu si terne. J'aimerais tant t'avoir en face de moi, plonger mon regard dans l'azur de tes yeux brillant de malice. Mais, au fond, je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve éphémère. Car je vais souvent te voir, dans l'esprit. Et l'être que j'aperçois n'est que ton ombre. Tu me souris tristement. Des traces de larmes sont visibles sur tes joues halées. Et dans ces moments-là, je comprends qu'avant, je ne faisais que te blesser, et que ce sont EUX qui t'ont détruit. Uchiwa Sasuke, par son indifférence. Haruno Sakura par ses actes, ses mots, sa présence. Son existence. Je LES hais. Je te vengerais. Je LES tuerais.

Ma haine est telle que je laisse mon chakra sortir de mon corps, sans le dissimuler. Détruire. Je veux tout détruire. Mon chakra danse autour de moi sous forme de volutes rouges. Il s'étend. Le monde noircit. Les animaux meurent, les plantes pourrissant. Je suis a mort, la noirceur pure.

Une lumière. C'est ton âme, si belle. Mon chakra se résorbe contre ma volonté. Mon ventre me fait souffrir et le sceau brille de milles feux. Ta voix retentit.

« Kyuubi…Gard ta haine pour ceux à qui elle est destinée. Mais…N'oublies jamais que, s'il le faut, je t'arrêterais…C'est une promesse. »

Je sors des ténèbres, grâce à toi, et regarde le paysage. Dévasté. Et puis, je réalise. Mon chakra, surpuissant, a sûrement été détecté. ILS vont venir. ILS me suivent depuis le début de ma fuite. De notre fuite.

Je m'élance de nouveau, et coure. Pourtant, très vite, je ressens LEUR chakra. Un chakra noir, souillé. Je m'arrête au centre d'une clairière et LES attends. Je veux LES voir pleurer.

Et ILS arrivent, comme prévu. Ton senseï est là, lui aussi. Il regarde ton corps avec tristesse et déception. Les deux autres, quand à eux, semblent anéantis. Du moins, Haruno pleure à chaudes larmes et l'Uchiwa me dévisage, les sourcils froncés. Lorsque mes yeux se reposent sur la jeune fille en larmes, je te sens remuer. Tu veux sortir. Mais je ne te le permettrais pas.

_Pourquoi ?_

Si je réponds à ton désir, tu souffriras à nouveau. Et tu es déjà détruit. La voix de l'Hatake retentit, me sortant de mes pensées. Sa voix est glaciale, menaçante. Toute sa haine envers moi y est présente.

« Nous avons sentit ton chakra…Kyuubi. Rends-nous Naruto. »

« Misérable humain. A qui crois-tu parler ? Je suis le grand Kyuubi. Le plus puissant démon que la terre n'ait jamais portée. »

« On s'en moque ! Rends-nous Naruto ! » Hurle Sakura, de sa voix stridente.

« Non. Vous l'avez tous fait souffrir. Toi, l'Uchiwa. Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment soucié de lui. Toi, Haruno, tu l'as rabaissé, insulté, humilié, à la moindre occasion. Toi, l'Hatake, tu l'as délaissé pour t'occuper de l'Uchiwa. D'ailleurs, si ce dernier est encore là, c'est uniquement grâce à Naruto. Il t'a rattrapé et t'as empêché de commettre l'irréparable. Il t'a remis dans le droit chemin et tu as pu découvrir la vérité sur ton frère suite à une discussion avec Tsunade. Mais quand il vos a dit être un jinchuriki, vous l'avez rejeté…Tous. Et vous voulez qu'il revienne ? »

L'Haruno se rapproche d'un pas et sèche ses larmes. Son regard est presque aussi froid que celui de l'Uchiwa. Et là, elle crache son venin.

« Ecoute –moi bien, sac à puces. Naruto, il est de notre équipe. Et si je l'insultais, c'est parce qu'il le méritait. Il ne s'entraînait jamais et faisait plein de bêtises en mission. Et c'est toujours Sasuke-kun qui nous sauvait. Et, de plus, Naruto appartient à Konoha. Il est son jinchuriki, un être stupide, un monstre, bien qu'étant faible. Il n'est utile qu'en tant qu'arme. Donc, le conseil veut qu'on le ramène. Compris ? »

Ton âme hurle, je le sais. Elle hurle ta peine et ta souffrance. Je m'avance d'un pas menaçant vers ton ancienne « famille ». LEURS yeux expriment toutes la peur que je LEUR inspire.

« Kyuubi, fuyons. Pour le moment. » Me dis-tu, alors que je sors un katana teinté de sang.

« Bien,…LEUR mort peut attendre encore un peu… »

Je LEUR jette un dernier regard et disparaît suite à quelques signes.

Et je recommence à courir. Et tes pleurs me parviennent.

_Où est passé l'être fort que tu étais ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et hop ! Me revoilà avec ce deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Je sais, c'est assez court, comme l'OS. Mais bon, je penses que continuer en longueur cette fic...Je ne sais pas trop, ça ruinerait un peu l'effet que je voulais donner. Bon, j'arrête mon monologue et vous remercie pour les review qui m'ont vraiment encouragée ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>J'aimerais tant te consoler, te prendre dans mes bras. Et sécher tes larmes. Mais cela m'est impossible. Je ne peux que te parler et t'observer, parfois, dans l'Esprit. Moi, les pattes dans l'eau. Toi, souriant tristement derrière tes barreaux. Quelques centimètres seulement nous séparent et cela m'apparaît pourtant comme un gouffre infranchissable.<p>

Je m'arrête. Tout tes muscles hurlent leur douleur et, ne tenant plus debout, je m'écroule sur le sol humide de la forêt. Je râle. Depuis quand le grand, l'unique, le majestueux Kyuubi a besoin d'une pause ?

Et là, j'entends un son mélodieux. La fraîcheur de la nuit laisse place au souffle ardent du soleil. Mon monde s'illumine...les oiseaux chantent tandis qu'un léger courant d'air dérange quelques brindilles. Des enfants jouent près d'une rivière au débit calme, le tout dans une ambiance joyeuse et chaleureuse. Des papillons semblent avoir pris possession de mon corps, me laissant une étrange impression.

_J'entends ton rire, tout simplement..._

Et le magnifique son cesse, retourne au néant et me ramène brutalement à la triste réalité.

« Naruto ? »

« Hm ? Tu es encore vivant ? Parce que tu semblais absent alors... »

Je le coupe et dis, d'une voix douce :

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu rire...C'était beau. »

Tu ne me réponds pas, te replongeant dans un profond mutisme.

_Entendrais-je encore ce son ?_

Je laisse mes paupières se fermer, pénétrant ainsi dans un monde où tu es là, à mes côtés et souriant. Mais ce ne sont là que les divagations d'un démon rongé par la solitude et le remord.

Peu à peu, ma conscience se réveille, m'alertant sur une présence près de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe dans deux orbes onyx sans fond, empli de douleur. Tu remues et je sens tes sentiments, contradictoires, se combattre.

« Sasuke » Murmures-tu, tout en retenant un sanglot.

L'Uchiwa me fixe, son air froid et impassible toujours présent.

« Tu n'es pas Naruto. » Dit-il, ne lâchant pas mon regard.

« Non, je suis Kyuubi. »

Pour la première fois depuis que tu le connais, j'aperçois une émotion filtrer sur son visage. Son masque se fissure, ses yeux brillent et sont humides. C'est néanmoins de sa voix glaciale qu'il me répond.

« Je sais. Mais je ne te parlais pas. »

« A qui parlais-tu alors ? » Je demande, le cœur de ton corps battant plus vite qu'à la normale.

« A l'autre présent dans ce corps. Ce n'est pas Naruto. Naruto est mon rival, mon meilleur ami. Un être fort et courageux, qui fait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Un ange tombé du ciel. »

Tu remues encore, suppliant le jeune homme de se taire. Je t'imagine déjà les yeux rouges et les larmes dévalant tes joues hâlées. Tu dois sûrement être recroquevillé sur toi-même, demandant pardon pour des choses dont tu n'es pas en tort. Oui. J'imagine très bien le tableau. C'est pourquoi je quitte la réalité pour te rejoindre, devant la cage. Je suis sous ma forme humaine. Je t'observe de mes yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues, avant de m'approcher et de saisir un des barreaux. Une intense douleur s'empare de mon corps mais je l'ignore et ouvre violemment la cage.

Tu me dévisages, légèrement craintif. Et cela m'attriste.

_Aurais-tu peur de moi ?_

« Échangeons nos places, Naruto... »

« Je...Je ne veux pas Kyuu. »

« Juste quelques temps. Ce n'est pas à moi que l'Uchiwa veut parler. »

« J'ai peur. »

« ... »

Je mords ma lèvres jusqu'au sang. Si tu savais combien je me hais pour ce que je vais dire.

_Éprouveras-tu de la haine envers moi ?_

« Kyuu ? »

« Si tu as peur...Alors l'Uchiwa avait raison. Tu n'es en aucun cas Naruto. Tu es trop lâche pour l'être. Regardes comme tu es misérable, tremblant comme une feuille tel le faible que tu es. Oui, Naruto. Vu ta réaction, je crois que l'autre rosette avait raison...Tu-es-faible. »

Et je me détourne. Je ne veux pas devoir supporter la vision de ton visage en pleurs, à cause de moi. Un visage désespéré. Une âme brisée ayant atteint le point de non-retour.

Curieusement, une étrange énergie emplit le lieu. L'eau à mes pieds remuent. De plus en plus fort. Et lorsque je me retourne à nouveau vers la cage, je suis seul. Tu as disparu et en même temps, tout semble empreint de ta présence.

Je m'avance vers la cage et me laisse enfermer. Là, je vois ce que tu vois, de tes yeux azurs. Je te vois t'approcher de l'Uchiwa.

Je ressens tes sentiments lorsque tes bras se referment sur le corps chaud de ton vis à vis. De la tendresse. De la peur. De l'amitié.

Je ressens l'implosion de tes sentiments, lorsqu'il te rends ton étreinte, qu'il rafermit sa prise sur toi.

Je sens tes larmes dévaler tes joues, sous le trop plein d'émotions.

Et j'entends ta voix, rendue rauque par trop de larmes versées.

« Sasuke... »

« Naruto...Te revoilà... »

« Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi... agis-tu ainsi... avec moi après des années... d'ignorance ? »

« ...Je n'ai pas l'habitude de montrer mes sentiments...Et quand tu nous a dit pour Kyuubi...J'ai agis comme les autres...Et je m'en suis voulu. Horriblement. Je ne te demandes pas de me pardonner. Juste de survivre. Je dirais aux autres de t'avoir tuer. Par les flammes. Et qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi..Alors ressaisis-toi ! »

« Sas'ke...Arigato... »

Je te vois retirer ton t-shirt et fixer le sceau présent sur ton ventre. Et je te vois le briser. Aussitôt, l'inévitable se produit. Je me sens attirer hors de la cage. Hors de ton corps. Loin de toi.

Je me retrouve au sol, sous ma forme humaine, mes cheveux roux fouettés par le vent. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras, moi aussi Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis un démon. Je ne serais jamais un humain. Mon corps restera toujours aussi froid.

Et je sens tes lèvres se poser sur les miennes avec tendresse.

« Fuyons ensemble » Me murmures-tu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon...Bah, c'est fini...^+^<strong>_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et puis ben si c'est le cas...Je vous invite à appuyer sur le bouton si dessous.**_

**v**

**v**

**v**

_**Oui, celui juste en dessous...**_

**v**

**v**

_**Kissou !**_

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
